Das Tanzende Haus
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Du wälzt dich von der einen zur anderen Seite, erschlägst mich fast und wimmerst vor dich hin. Du bist ja so ein Weichei, Potter!, sagte er herablassend zu dem Kleineren. HPDM SLASH
1. die anreise und was man alles machen

**Das Tanzende Haus**

Disclaimer: Uns treibt der Irrsinn dazu, JKR's Charaktere unentgeltlich zu

nehmen und in unsere Geschichte zu verpacken.

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: HP/DM, RW/HG, ...

Rating: noch niedrig, später auf Slash-18

Warnung: Slash, Lemon (erst später), Irrsinn

Autoren: pluesch86 & Moosi

Summary: Was alles auf einer Studienfahrt nach Prag passieren kann. Eine

Geschichte voll mit Alkohol, Liebe und Irrsinn.

Vorwort: Also, dies ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, von meiner Wenigkeit und der

lieben Moosi! Die Ideen stammen einzig und allein von uns, als wir in Prag auf

Studienfahrt waren und dort wurde auch schon das erste Kapitel umgesetzt. Ich

warne jeden vor, es ist extrem ANDERS und auch wenn im ersten Kapitel nicht ganz

so viel passiert, keine Angst es wird besser!

Eure pluesch

P.s.: Wenn die chara-Bilder fertig sind, sie sind privat Eigentum von Moosi!

g

Das Tanzende Haus

Kapitel 1: Die Anreise und was man abends alles machen kann.

"Hey, ihr zwei, wartet auf mich! Ich kann nicht so schnell!", schrie Hermine

durch den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, während sie ihre Koffer durch das

Portraitloch hievte. Sie keuchte schwer.

Harry und Ron drehten sich um und Ron sagte frech: "Was können wir denn dafür,

wenn du die halbe Bibliothek mitnimmst!" Als Hermine die beiden eingeholt hatte,

schlug sie Ron auf den Hinterkopf.

"Aua, wofür war das schon wieder?", meckerte er, während er sich den

schmerzenden Kopf rieb.

In der großen Halle herrschte reges Treiben. Fast alle Schüler und Schülerinnen

hatten sich bereits dort versammelt. Dumbledore war auch schon da. Er strich

sich gerade mit der Hand durch seinen langen weißen Bart. Neben ihm standen

seine drei rosa Koffer. Während er sich mit Professor McGonagall darüber

unterhielt, wie viele Süßigkeiten er doch eingepackte habe. Sie hörte ihm

interessiert zu. Rechts neben den beiden stand ein schlecht gelaunter,

griesgrämiger Severus Snape mit seiner Reisetasche. Damit auch ja niemand mit

ihm redete, erdolchte er alle mit seinen stechenden Blicken.

Als schließlich alle eingetroffen waren, ergriff Dumbledore mit einem Räuspern

das Wort: "Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen des 6. Schuljahres, endlich ist

es soweit. Wir machen uns nun auf den Weg nach Prag, um dort eine aufregende und

spannende Studienfahrt zu erleben. Bitte folgt mir zum Bahnhof."

Die Schüler begannen zu tuscheln, als sie Dumbledore im Gänsemarsch folgten,

alle waren sie schon aufgewühlt, was sie alles erleben würden.

Im Zug

"Zisch ab, Zabini! Ich sitz am Fenster!", schnarrte Malfoy.

"Gegenüber ist auch noch ein Platz", antwortete der Angesprochene.

"Ja, mir doch egal. Ich will vorwärts fahren!"

Zabini grinste schief und machte letztendlich doch Platz für seinen besten

Freund. Selbst Draco konnte ein kleines Verziehen seiner Mundwinkel nicht

verhindern.

Währenddessen stritten sich in einem anderen Abteil weiter vorne Ron und Hermine

um die Projektaufgabenverteilung: "Nein, Ron, das ist NICHT in Ordnung. Ich mach

nicht die ganze Arbeit allein!"

"Oh man, ihr habt Sorgen! Ich muss mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. Wir haben noch

nicht einmal angefangen. Dabei müssen wir einen Rundgang durch das Tanzende Haus

vorbereiten. Ich habe keine Lust dazu!", jammerte Harry und strich sich dabei

durch seine zerzausten Haare.

Ron schaute bemitleidend auf Harry hinab und dachte daran, wie gut er es mit

Hermine als Partner doch eigentlich getroffen hatte.

"Ach, stell dich mal nicht so an! Als wenn Malfoy nicht der Zweitbeste im

Jahrgang wäre", plusterte sich Hermine auf, dabei flog ihre Lockenpracht von

links nach rechts. Harry und Ron fingen deswegen lauthals an zu lachen.

Beleidigt saß Hermine auf ihrem Platz, steckte den Kopf in ein Buch und schwieg

für den Rest der Fahrt.

Dumbledore hingegen steckte mit dem Kopf in seinem rosafarbenen

Süßigkeitenkoffer und suchte nach seinen Zitronendrops, die er Professor

McGonagall anbieten wollte. Snape hockte grummelnd auf seinem Sitz und starrte

abwesend aus dem Fenster. Lupin schaute verträumt zu Snape hinüber und versuchte

erfolglos, ihn in ein Gespräch über Politik zu verwickeln.

Hagrid beanspruchte seiner Größe wegen ein ganzes Abteil nur für sich und seine

Rumflaschen.

Als Dumbledore aber kurz vor der Ankunft einen Kontrollrundgang machte, stellte

er fest, dass einer seiner Schützlinge verschwunden war. Dies war kein

Geringerer als...

... NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!

Daraufhin schickte Dumbledore Snape auf die Suche nach dem Vermissten. Lupin

sprang begeistert von seinem Platz auf und bat Snape seine Hilfe an. Während

Snape mürrisch zustimmte und sie sich gemeinsam daraufhin auf die Suche begaben,

saß Hagrid einsam in seinem Zugabteil und vernichtete einen Teil seiner

Rumflaschen.

"Der Harry Potter ist ein ganz toller Junge, hicks, aber Dumbledore ein

großartiger, hicks, Zauberer, hicks!", lallte Hagrid mit glasigen Augen.

Snape und Lupin durchforsteten den Zug und fanden Longbottom schließlich im

Gepäckabteil, der dort hilflos herumirrte.

Nach einer langen Fahrt erreichten sie endlich ihr Ziel. Alle Schüler

versammelten sich auf dem Bahnsteig Nr. 4. Wenige Minuten später stand die

gesamte Schülerschaft zusammengedrängt in dem kleinen Innenhof der Seifertova

91, wo sie ihre Apartments zugeteilt bekamen.

"So, Kinder, nun teile ich euch ein!", rief Dumbledore über den Hof und

klatschte einmal in die Hände.

Alle Schüler warteten gespannt darauf zu erfahren, mit wem sie in ein Zimmer

kämen. Der Schulleiter reichte eine lange Pergamentrolle an McGonagall weiter,

die diese nun vorlas.

"Zimmernummer 13: 4 Personen, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley und Zabini. Und es gibt

keine Widerrede!", verkündete sie streng und musterte besonders zwei Personen.

Die angesprochenen Personen beschwerten sich lauthals: "Das kann doch nicht wahr

sein. Ich geh doch nicht mit Potter und dem Wiesel in ein Zimmer!", protestierte

Draco.

"Warum immer ich!", wimmerte Harry.

Schließlich gaben die vier Jungs nach, da es eh keinen Sinn hätte zu diskutieren

und hievten ihre Koffer mit hängenden Köpfen in den ersten Stock.

"Als nächstes ein Mädchenzimmer: 4 Personen, Granger, Parkinson, Patil, Patil!",

rief McGonagall.

Da Hermine von der Professorin für Verwandlung und stellvertretende

Schulleiterin so überzeugt war, schnappte sie sich ihre Koffer und folgte der

Anweisung wortlos.

Zabini öffnete derweil die Zimmertüre, lief schnurstracks auf das nächstgelegene

Bett zu und schmiss sich darauf. "MEINS!"

Ron tat es ihm gleich und nahm das gegenüberliegende. Nun blieb nur noch das

große Doppelbett übrig, woraufhin, als Draco und Harry dies sahen, sie sich

anfingen zu streiten:

"Ich schlaf doch nicht in einem Bett mit Potter!", spie der blondhaarige

Slytherin aus.

"Als wenn ich mit dir zusammen schlafen würde", setzte Harry entgegen.

So ging es dann noch eine Weile im Wechsel weiter, bis Draco Ron befehlen

wollte, das Bett zu wechseln: "Los, Wiesel, geh weg da! Ich will das Bett

haben!"

Doch Ron blieb standhaft und beharrte darauf. Schließlich ergab sich der

Malfoyspross seinem Schicksal und bezog die Fensterseite des Bettes. Harry

Potter lag bereits seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten auf der anderen Bettseite und

war in seine Unterlagen für ihr gemeinsames Projekt vertieft.

Die Lehrer unterdessen, die sich alle ein Zimmer teilten, außer Hagrid, hatten

vergnügt ihre Sachen ausgepackt und Dumbledore hatte sein Bett mit all seinen

Süßigkeiten bedeckt, stolz präsentierte er sie.

"Möchtet ihr einen, Minerva, Severus, Remus?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem

Glitzern in den Augen und hielt ihnen eine Packung seiner geliebten

Zitronendrops hin.

Später am Abend dann machten sich die Lehrer auf den Weg, um die Kneipen in

ihrer näheren Umgebung zu besichtigen.

"Hey Barkeeper! Bringen Sie mir noch 'ne Flasche Bier Pluesch/Note: Block

übern Kopf schlag ja okay... Moosis/Note: eine Flasche von die Bier, die so

schön hat geprickelt in mein Bauchnabel g Aber zack, zack, hicks!", grölte

Hagrid.

Dumbledore war indessen damit beschäftigt, sich an Minerva heranzuschmeißen. Er

machte ihr Komplimente, wie schön sie doch sei.

"Aber Albus, so was kannst du doch nicht sagen, hihihi. Wenn das jemand hört.

Wir sind doch Kollegen, hihihi!", kicherte die leicht errötete McGonagall.

"Aber wenn es doch stimmt, meine Liebste. Du siehst bezaubernd aus", sagte er

und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. McGonagalls Gesichtsfarbe glich der einer

reifen Tomate.

Snape saß in einer dunklen Ecke und nippte still an seiner fast leeren Flasche

Bacardi. Lupin hockte auf seinem Stuhl, bewunderte Severus Snape und stellte

sich insgeheim vor, wie dieser in einer knappen Badehose aussah, dabei rutschten

seine Gedanken immer weiter in die Gosse.

Es war bereits dunkel, nur der Mondschein erhellte das Zimmer, warf einen

schmalen Streifen auf das Bett. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte einen

unruhigen Schlaf. Er warf sich von einer Seite zur anderen, wurde mal wieder von

Alpträumen geplagt, während Weasley und Zabini tiefschlafend in ihren Betten

lagen. Im gleichen Moment, wie Harry sich Richtung Fenster bewegte, drehte sich

Draco zu Harry um, sah ihn an und meckerte:

"Potter, du nervst! Kannst du nicht mal ruhig liegen bleiben?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen und blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Warum hast du mich

geweckt, Malfoy?", wollte er wissen.

"Du wälzt dich von der einen zur anderen Seite, erschlägst mich fast und

wimmerst vor dich hin. Du bist ja so ein Weichei, Potter!", sagte er

herablassend zu dem Kleineren.

Als der Gryffindor endlich still lag, schloss Draco seine blaugrauen

Pluesch/Note: Dia meint, sie sind nur grau, aber ich lass das mal so Augen

und schlief ein. Harry hingegen beobachtete die restliche Nacht den ruhig

schlafenden Slytherin, dessen blonde Haare im Mondschein fast weiß erschienen.

Mit letzter Kraft stützte sich Minerva McGonagall an Albus Dumbledore, gemeinsam

torkelten sie zu ihrem Apartmenthaus. Weiter hinten half der nüchterne Remus

Lupin selig, den stark schwankenden Severus Snape auf den Beinen zu halten.

Hagrid dagegen saß immer noch in der Kneipe und kuschelte mit seinen Bier- und

Rumflaschen.

Ende Kapitel 1

By pluesch und Moosi!


	2. Eine Stadtführung und er geht

Disclaimer: Uns treibt der Irrsinn dazu, JKR's Charaktere unentgeltlich zu

nehmen und in unsere Geschichte zu verpacken.

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: HP/DM, RW/HG, ...

Rating: noch niedrig, später auf Slash-18

Warnung: Slash, Lemon (erst später), Irrsinn

Autoren: pluesch86 & Moosi

Summary: Was alles auf einer Studienfahrt nach Prag passieren kann. Eine

Geschichte voll mit Alkohol, Liebe und Irrsinn.

Kapitel 2: Eine Stadtführung und er geht schon wieder verloren!

Als am nächsten Tag um halb acht Harrys Wecker klingelte, erwachte er, schlug ihn aus, drehte sich und... schlief weiter. Draco, vom Lärm geweckt, öffnete verträumt seine Augen, im Moment nicht wissend, wo er war und schaute mit seinen grauen Augen umher. Was er sah, versetzte ihm einen kurzen Schock, aber schnell hatte er seine kühle Maske wieder aufgesetzt. Vor seinem inneren Auge erblickte er den vergangenen Tag. Zabini. DAS WIESEL. P.O.T.T.E.R. Der Blonde seufzte, stand auf und stellte fest, dass sein bester Kumpel und Ron Wiesel schon beim Frühstück waren.

Na toll, Draco. Was für ein schöner Morgen. Allein mit Potter in einem Zimmer , dachte sich der blonde Slytherin.

Er ging zu dem einzigen Schrank in ihrem Zimmer, den er natürlich für sich beanspruchte und kramte in seinen Kleidungsstücken herum. Mit seinen Anziehsachen drehte er sich herum. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Potter, der gerade anfing zu schnarchen.

Unweigerlich stieg Zorn in ihm auf. Erst lässt dieses Narbengesicht mich nicht einschlafen und dann weckt dieses Arschloch mich mit seinem Wecker und schläft einfach wieder ein! 

Draco legte sich sorgsam auf sein Bett, bevor er sich stirnrunzelnd über Potters Gesicht lehnte. Wenn er schläft, sieht er so friedlich aus , schnellte durch seine Gedanken.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte er dies, seine Züge verhärteten sich wieder, als er sich entfernte und Potter die Decke wegriss. Der fehlenden Wärme wegen drehte sich der Gryffindor auf die Seite und kuschelte nun mit Dracos Decke, was dem Slytherin allerdings nicht gefiel. Der Blonde schnaubte und begann zu schreien:

„POTTER! WACH SOFORT AUF DU, DU DÄMLICHES HALBBLUT!" Er packte ihn bei den Schultern und drückte ihn hart mit dem Rücken ins Bett.

Harry riss schockiert die Augen auf und traf auf graue Augen, in denen ein Sturm wütete. Noch nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne schreckte der Gryffindor zurück wie ein scheues Reh.

Auf dem Hof

„Sind alle zusammen?", rief der Professor über den Hof, auf dem schon die meisten versammelt standen.

„Ähm, nein. Harry und Malfoy fehlen noch!", meinte Ran.

Sie hörten plötzlich, wie oben eine Tür knallte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, Potter, wegen dir kommen wir zu spät! Wenn Slytherin deshalb Hauspunkte abgezogen werden, beleg ich dich mit einem Fluch!", schrie der blonde Slytherin über den ganzen Hof.

„Stell dich mal nicht so an! Hättest mich ja wecken können!", keifte Harry wieder zurück.

D: „Ha, das ich nicht lache. DEIN Wecker hat geklingelt und DU hast weitergeschlafen!"

H: „Wenn du mich in der Nacht auch wecken musst!"

D: „Pah! DU hast MICH doch nicht schlafen lassen! Und ICH brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf, im Gegensatz zu dir, denn bei dir ist eh schon alles verloren!"

Und so ging es den ganzen Weg, bis sie schließlich vor Dumbledore standen, der beiden freundlich zuzwinkerte. „Dann wären wir ja vollständig! Also wir werden uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Die erste Gruppe geht mit mir und Professor McGonagall, die zweite mit Professor Snape und Professor Lupin."

Er machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Die Gruppen sehen wie folgt aus: das Haus Hufflepuff geht mit den Ravenclaws zusammen mit mir und Professor McGonagall und die anderen beiden Häuser mit Professor Snape und Professor Lupin!"

Protest brach in den Reihen der Slytherins und Gryffindors aus, während die anderen sich erfreut unterhielten. Die ersten machten sich schon auf dem Weg, da ihr Stadtführer, ein alter Mann mit Glatze, Brille und einem Krückstock, schon da war.

Übrig blieben die miesgelaunten Schüler mit einem total grummeligen und verkaterten Snape und einem fast nicht auszuhaltenden gutgelaunten Lupin.

Jetzt war nur noch Hagrid übrig. Dieser lag seelenruhig im Bett in seinem Zimmer und schlief seinen Rausch aus. Die armen Schüler, die ein Zimmer in seiner Nähe hatten, waren noch immer todmüde, da er so laut schnarchte, dass die Wände bebten. Einer dieser unglücklichen Schüler war unter anderem auch NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.

Dieser gähnte müde vor sich her. Dann kam ihre Stadtführerin, sie hieß Zuzanna. Sie folgten ihr aus dem Hof hinaus zur Straßenbahnhaltestelle. Harry stand bei Seamus, Dean und Neville, da er leicht sauer auf Ron war, dass er ihn nicht geweckt hatte.

Hermine drängelte sich durch die Menge in Richtung Ron und Harry. Schließlich kam die Straßenbahn und sie fuhren allesamt zum Wenzelzplatz. Harry war mal wieder tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, als Hermine ihn antippte und meinte, sie sollten aussteigen. Der Angesprochene nickte stumm und ließ sich von ihr mitziehen.

„Wie lange soll die uns noch langweilen? Ich glaub', sogar Snape ist gelangweilt. Wenn das so weitergeht, platzt gleich die dickpulsierende Ader an seiner Schläfe!", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, der ihm wieder verziehen hatte.

Harry nickte und sah im gleichen Moment, wie eine S-Bahn mit Neville drin abfuhr. Diese Person jedoch saß friedlich schlummernd auf einem der Sitze und träumte. Harry tippte Ron und Hermine an: „Seht nur, Neville ist in der S-Bahn eingeschlafen! Sollten wir nicht Bescheid sagen?", flüsterte der Gryffindor.

„Nein, lass ihn, er kommt sicherlich wieder zurück!", meinte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Dann gingen sie weiter und niemand hörte Zuzanna zu. Lupin war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu versuchen, Snape aufzumuntern, doch dieser grummelte weiterhin. Immer mehr Schüler schlichen sich davon. Jedoch auf mysteriöse Weise waren am Ende der Führung alle wieder da, außer...

„So, ich hoffe, euch hat es allen gefallen und ihr findet euch zurecht. Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, dann fragt", sagte die freundliche Zuzanna. Doch da niemand mehr Fragen hatte, nicht mal Hermine, was daran lag, dass sie sich mit ihrem Freund unterhielt.

„Keine Fragen? Ausgezeichnet! A/pluesch: Mr. Burns (A/Dia ;): Von den Simpsons? Dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Tag. Bis zum nächsten Mal", sagte die Frau und entschwand in die Menge.

Die Gruppe löste sich auf, Hermine verschwand mit Ron; Seamus und Dean waren auch nicht mehr da. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Malfoy neben Zabini. Er ging geradewegs auf den blonden Slytherin zu. „Malfoy! Komm, wir müssen an unserem Projekt arbeiten!", befahl er ihm mutig.

„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, Potter!", spie er aus.

Aber Harry ließ sich nicht vertreiben, er starrte Malfoy böse an. Als sich der Blonde auch nach fünf Minuten nicht bewegte, drehte Harry sich einfach um und steuerte die nächste S-Bahn-Station an. Er stieg ein und wollte sich auf einen der freien Sitze niederlassen, aber irgendjemand rempelte ihn von hinten an und setzte sich stattdessen auf den freien Platz. Harry torkelte und fiel auf dessen Schoß. Verwirrt schauten smaragdgrüne in graue Augen.

„POTTER!", schrie Malfoy angewidert. „Nimm deinen hässlichen Arsch von mir!"

Harry war noch immer schockiert, so dass er nicht antworten konnte. Genauso wenig bewegte er sich von Malfoy herunter.

„Ähm... ... ... Potter? Hallo? Bist du noch da?", fragte der Slytherin, der verwirrt war, da Harry noch immer auf ihm saß.

„Was?", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, der gerade seine Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoys Augen und dessen Oberkörper wandte. Er bemerkte leichte Muskelansätze und würde ihn wohl noch länger anstarren, hätte Draco ihm nicht genervt angestupst.

„Potter! Verdammt, geh endlich runter von mir!", kreischte er dazu. Die Leute in der Bahn sahen sie schon alle an, besonders eine alte Frau, die ihnen gegenüber saß. Sie schüttelte pikiert den Kopf, drehte sich herum und fing an, in Tschechisch irgendwas herunterzuleiern.

Harry fiel auf seinen kleinen Arsch. „Aua! Pass doch auf! Was machst DU eigentlich HIER?", wollte er wissen, während er sich hoch rappelte.

„Wir müssen an unserem Projekt arbeiten, kriegst du schon Alzheimer?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und versuchte den Slytherin so gut er konnte bis zu ihrem Apartment zu ignorieren.

bei the Turteltäubchen

„Nein, Ron! Wir sind falsch. Hier geht es nicht wieder zurück zum Wenzelzplatz!", meckerte Hermine zog ihn in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

„Aber, Herm! Ich hab's doch auf dem Plan gelesen."

„Ach ja? Aber, mein lieber Ronald, du hältst ihn verkehrt herum!"

„Oh." Ron war es unangenehm, dass seine Freundin mal wieder Recht hatte, er lief rot an. Hermine lachte. Doch Ron fand das so süß, also kam er ihr immer näher und küsste sie innig. Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie auf dem großen Platz. Auf einmal schlug Hermine erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund: „Oh nein! Harry! Wir haben Harry vergessen!"

Ron wurde bleich, irgendwie vergaß er seinen besten Freund in letzter Zeit immer häufiger.

der sleeping Neville

Neville schlief noch immer. Er holte den Schlaf der letzten Nacht nach, wobei er nicht bemerkte, dass die anderen alle schon ausgestiegen waren.

Plötzlich rüttelte jemand an seiner Schulter und Neville erwachte erschrocken.

„Wie, was?", nuschelte er verwirrt und schaute sich um. Dann erblickte er genau vor seiner Nase einen Mann mit langen, wuscheligen schwarzen Haaren und einem freundlichen, aber verwitterten Gesicht. Neville überlegte, ob er dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen hatte und kam zu dem Entschluss:

„Sirius? Sirius Black?"

Der Angesprochene nickte freundlich. „Hallo, Neville. Wie geht es dir? Was machst du hier ganz alleine?", fragte Black.

Neville, immer noch durcheinander, fragte stattdessen: „Ich dachte, du wärst letztes Jahr bei dem Kampf im Ministerium gestorben? Mir geht es gut. Wie, wo sind die anderen hin?"

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Ich hatte Glück damals, nachdem es ruhig wurde, kam eine Gestalt und half mir aus dem Loch. Ansonsten würde ich heute tatsächlich nicht mehr hier sein. Aber sag was tut „ihr" hier in Prag?", meinte Sirius.

„Wir sind auf Studienfahrt. Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen des sechsten Schuljahres und eigentlich hätten wir jetzt eine Stadtführung, aber ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Es wird wohl niemandem aufgefallen sein. Wo sind wir denn jetzt?", fragte der kleine Gryffindor.

„Wir fahren schon wieder Richtung Wenzelzplatz. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die Stadt zeigen. Ich lebe nun schon seit einem halben Jahr hier. Du musst mir erzählen, was seitdem in Hogwarts passiert ist und wie es allen geht, besonders Harry. Und das Wichtigste: Du darfst NIEMANDEM erzählen, dass du mich getroffen hast. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass die mich dann hier finden. Versprich es mir, Neville!"

Als Antwort nickte der Junge nur und am Wenzelzplatz stiegen sie dann gemeinsam aus und Sirius zeigte ihm eine ganze Menge.

In Zimmer 13

In Zimmer 13 der Seifertova 91 ging inzwischen die Post ab. Selbst auf der Straße draußen konnte man jedes einzelne Wort des Geschreis der beiden Kampfhähne hören.

„MALFOY, DU VOLLHONK! GEH WEG, DAS IST MEIN BUCH!", keifte Harry.

„STELL DICH NICHT SO AN, NARBENGESICHT! ICH HAB NUN MAL KEINS!", schrie Malfoy zurück.

„DAS IST DOCH NICHT MEIN PROBLEM, DANN GEH UND KAUF DIR EINS. AUßERDEM HÖR AUF MICH ZU BESCHIMPFEN!" Beleidigt setzte er sich mit seinem Buch im Arm auf seine Bettseite.

Er starrte auf die Buchstaben und tat so, als ob er lesen würde, doch in Wirklichkeit beobachtete er den Slytherin aus den Augenwinkeln. Draco pustete und schnaubte wie ein rasender Stier, dem ein Matador ein Tuch vor die Schnauze hielt und es immer wieder hin und her schwenkte. Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Harry grinsen.

„Was ist, Potter? Was grinst du so bekloppt? Potter? Potter? Hey, Potter!", quengelte der Blonde, aber Harry ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Seine Gedanken waren derweil von dem Stier zu der Situation in der Bahn geglitten. Als er auf einmal spürte, wie etwas Schweres aufs Bett fiel und ihn hinauskatapultierte.

„Autsch!"

„Sag mal, wird das zur Gewohnheit auf dem Boden zu sitzen?", fragte der Blonde schadenfroh.

Harry blitzte ihn von unten her böse an. Mit einem Sprung war er auf den Beinen und stürzte sich auf den Slytherin, der große Augen bekam, da er nicht damit rechnete, dass er tätlich angegriffen wurde.

Asmodina: ja da waren wir auch, war einfach genial. Danke für dein review

Verrückte Hutmacherin: Nun ja, wir sind ja auch nicht normal, sondern nun ja… anders :) knuddels

Mäuschen: oh ja und wie, strange das noch werden wird, hehe

Silithiel: und willst du immer noch wissen wie es weiter geht?

DrayMalfoy: danke e e e e e öhm, freu :) hmm… also wir freuen uns sehr über dein kommi

SammyBN: danke knuff


	3. Harrys Schutzpatron

Disclaimer usw…: siehe Kapi 1

Pairing: HP/DM, (RW/HG),…

Vorwort: Als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk Kapitel 3 für alle Menschen, die sich für die Geschichte interessieren und sie mögen. Wir beide würden uns außerdem riesig über kommis freuen, egal ob Kritik oder Lob, wir sind für alles offen.

Kapitel 3: Harrys Schutzpatron

Nachdem sich die Jungen eine Zeit lang gerauft hatten, gab Harry schließlich auf, setzte sich auf sein Bett und vertiefte sich schmollend in ein Buch. „POTTER!", schrie Malfoy zornig und mit zerzausten Haaren. „Malfoy! Lass dir eines gesagt sein: Die Zeiten, in denen ich mir alles von dir gefallen lasse, sind endgültig vorbei! Und nun beweg deinen Slyth-Arsch hierher, damit wir endlich mit unserem Projekt anfangen können!", bestimmte Harry.

Die Arme ineinander verschränkt wog der Sly die Situation ab. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Mit einer unbewussten Bewegung strich er seine Haare glatt oder versuchte es. Dracos Hemd war total zerknittert und hing ihm schief auf den Schultern. Er robbte zu Harry und schaute aus einem Meter Entfernung auf das Buch mit den kleingedruckten Buchstaben.

Doch leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nichts erkennen konnte und folglich musste er näher an Harry kriechen.

Dieser fühlte sich sichtlich eingeengt. Das konnte man deutlich an den entstehenden Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn sehen. Der Gryffindor versuchte angestrengt, sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, aber das stellte sich als ziemlich schwer heraus, wenn man einen Wärme ausstrahlenden Körper hinter sich hatte, welcher auch immer wieder in seinen Nacken atmete.

Es fühlte sich komisch an und er rückte ein Stück weiter nach vorne. Doch der Slytherin rückte nach und nun konnte Harry nicht mehr weiter, wenn er nicht schon wieder auf dem Boden sitzen wollte.

Die Zeit verging und sie lasen eine ganze Weile stumm. Man konnte schon aufgrund der Stille die anderen hören, die langsam wieder in ihren Zimmern waren. „ Harry!", rief Ron fröhlich aus. Im Schlepptau hatte er Hermine, als er die Tür zu ihrem Apartment aufriss.

„Oh, ähm... Stören wir?", stotterte der rot angelaufene Ron, als er Malfoy dicht hinter Harry sah. Harry und Draco sahen gelangweilt auf, da sie gerade richtig vertieft in den Text oder in Harrys Fall in Gedanken waren.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Harry verträumt.

„Nein, ihr stört nicht. Hab eh keine Lust mehr. Hier, Malfoy! Da hast du das blöde Buch!" Schnaubend warf er Draco das Buch auf die Hände.

Er stand vom Bett auf und ging ins Bad. Ron und Hermine standen immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Türrahmen. Draco ignorierte die beiden Gryffindors vollkommen, er nahm sich das Buch und begann den Text vom Tanzenden Haus nochmals zu lesen.

Kurze Zeit später verließ Harry das Bad. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun eine dunkle Jeans und ein weißes Knitterhemd.

„Was ist? Kommt ihr nun oder wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen?", sprach Harry seine Freunde an.

„Ähm... ja", stotterte Ron und folgte mit Hermine zusammen Harry, der schon vorgegangen war.

Der blonde Slytherin blickte Harry hinterher. Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Potter so einen knackigen Hintern hat! Im gleichen Moment wie er dies dachte, schlug die Tür zu und er sich die Hand gegen den Kopf.

„Was denk ich denn da? POTTER. HA, der und 'n knackiger Hintern. Dass ich nicht lache. Ha, ha, ha...", lachte der Slytherin.

„Mit wem rede ich eigentlich?", fragte er sich im Selbstgespräch und fuhr sich dabei durch seine seidigen blonden Haare.

Allerdings hatte er auch wenig Lust, irgendetwas zu lesen. Er schmiss also das Buch in die Ecke. Wo steckt eigentlich Zabini? , dachte Malfoy. Egal. Und jetzt?

Der hoch gewachsene, schlanke Slytherin ging nun ins Bad, um sich ebenfalls zu waschen und umzuziehen. In dieser Zeit kam auch Zabini endlich wieder, er war mit Theodore Nott und den anderen unterwegs gewesen. Er warf sich auf sein Bett, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und wartete, bis Malfoy endlich wieder das Bad verließ.

Draco währenddessen stellte die Dusche an. Angewidert bemerkte er, dass das Wasser nach Chlor roch. „Na toll! Meine Haare und Haut vertragen diese Chemikalien nicht. Verdammt, wie sehe ich denn nach dieser Woche aus!", verzweifelte Draco.

Als er aus der Dusche trat, band er sich das Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften und kam aus dem Bad. „Blaise! Wo hast du gesteckt?", blaffte Draco seinen Kumpel an.

Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank, zog eines seiner dunkelgrünen Shirts an und dazu eine schwarze Jeans, die seinen Po und die langen Beine betonte. Jedoch war sie nicht hauteng, sondern lag locker auf seinen Hüften. Darunter trug er passend zum Shirt eine Satin-Boxershorts in der gleichen Farbe.

„Ich war mit Nott in der Stadt. Haben uns ein bisschen umgesehen!", antwortete Blaise. Da es bereits früher Abend war, machten sie sich auf den Weg in eines der kleinen Restaurants in der Innenstadt.

Bei den Gryffs

„Hey, das sieht doch gemütlich aus", meinte Hermine zu ihren Freunden. Sie standen vor einem kleinen Restaurant, das „Einstein" hieß.

Die drei gingen hinein und setzten sich in eine Ecke. Fröhlich unterhielten sie sich, bis Ron, der gerade etwas erzählte, verstummte. „Harry?", sagte er leise zu dem anderen Jungen.

„Ja, Ron!"

„Was hat Malfoy da vorhin hinter dir gemacht?" Ron bekam rote Wangen.

„Wie bitte? Nichts, mich genervt, weil er kein eigenes Buch hat", sagte er aufgebracht, wobei er eine leichte Röte im Gesicht bekam.

„Harry, was bist du den jetzt so sauer? War doch nur eine Frage!", meinte Herm, die ihren Freund schützen wollte.

„Ich bin nicht sauer. Hab doch nur geantwortet!"

Dann kam ihr bestelltes Essen und sie unterhielten sich normal weiter, wobei Harry jedoch wieder einmal in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Plötzlich hörte man das Klingeln der Glöckchen von der Tür. Und wer sollte es auch anderes sein, als Malfoy mit seinem Schatten Blaise Zabini?

Hermine tippte Harry, da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, an. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Was hast du gesagt, Hermine? War gerade in Gedanken", leierte er schnell herunter.

„Harry, was ist nur los mit dir? Ich habe nichts gesagt, aber dreh dich mal um. Sieh mal, wer da reinkommt."

In Zeitlupe drehte sich der Gryffindor um. Schnell drehte er sich zurück. „Sieh mal einer an! Potter, Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du es dir leisten kannst, mal nicht aus der Tonne zu essen. Ha, ha...", sagte Malfoy abwertend.

„Halt dein Maul, Malfoy!" Ron stand gerade auf und wollte sich auf den Slytherin stürzen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass es, Ron! Malfoy ist es nicht wert, dass du dir die Hände schmutzig machst! Achte nicht auf ihn!"

Beleidigt verschränkte der Blonde die Arme vor dem Körper. Er schnaufte und erstach Harry mit seinem Blick.

„Halt dein Maul, Potter! Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen!"

Jetzt stand Harry langsam auf näherte sich Draco und sah ihn von unten her in die Augen. Sie waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Aber ich rede mit dir, D R A C O!", knurrte er, blitzte ihn noch einmal an und ging nun an ihm vorbei zum Tresen. Dort fragte er mit Händen und Füßen wedelnd, wo das Klo sei. Da der Prager ihn nicht verstand, ging er zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Mist", schnaubte er.

„Harry! Versuch es doch mal mit: Dobrý den, prosím, kde jsou toalety?...", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Gibt es auch etwas, was du nicht weißt?", lachte Harry und ging abermals fragen. Breitgrinsend nickte der Prager und zeigte wild auf ihn einbrabbelnd nach rechts eine Treppe hinab.

Die Slytherins setzten sich in die Nähe des Tresens und Malfoy grinste gehässig, als er Harrys Gestottere vernahm. Während Harry auf dem Klo war, unterhielten sich Hermine und Ron leise.

„Was ist nur mit ihm los? Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat? Seit wann nennt er ihn beim Vornamen? Ich mache mir langsam ernsthafte Sorgen", flüsterte Hermine leise, damit niemand außer Ron sie hörte.

Der Rothaarige nickte zustimmend. Er antwortete aber selbst viel lauter: „Ja, stimmt, Mine, Harry ist wirklich eigenartig. Ich glaube, er ist nicht normal."

Ron sah seine Freundin an, die die ganze Zeit mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Was ist denn los, Hermine?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie zeigte sprachlos hinter Ron, dieser drehte sich um und schluckte „Ha... Harry?"

Schnaubend stand er mit verschränkten Armen vor seinen „Freunden". „Jetzt reicht es!", brüllte er durch das halbe Restaurant.

„Wieso könnt ihr nicht aufhören, hinter meinem Rücken zu reden? Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

Er griff in seine Hosentasche, zog Geld heraus und schmiss es auf den Tisch. Wütend stampfend verließ er das Restaurant und ließ seine verwirrten Freunde zurück.

Ziellos streifte er durch die Straßen Prags. Es war schon dunkel und Kälte zog in die Gassen ein. Der Gryffindor hatte nicht bemerkt, wo er hingelaufen war.

Währenddessen hatte Draco zu Ende gegessen, natürlich hatte er den Krach zwischen dem goldenen Trio bemerkt. Er hatte gegrinst, zahlte und wollte mit Zabini zusammen noch ein wenig die Stadt erkunden.

In einer dunklen Prager Gasse, nahe des Bhf's

Komische Leute hier , dachte sich Harry, als er an einer Frau mit High-Heels, Minirock und BH an vorbeiging, die ihn anlächelte und etwas in der fremden Sprache sagte. Schnell ging er weiter. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Wegen der Wärme hatte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt und die obersten zwei Knöpfe offen, sodass man einen Teil seiner Brust sehen konnte.

Plötzlich griff ihm jemand von hinten an den Arsch. Schnell drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren.

„Na, Kleiner! Hast du nicht Lust, mit mir zu kommen? Ich zeig dir was Schönes. So was hast du noch nie gesehen!", sagte der Fremde fordernd, während er kräftiger an Harrys Arm riss.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Lassen Sie mich los", versuchte sich Harry zu wehren. Doch irgendwie gelang ihm dies nicht. Zitternd und voller Angst ließ er sich mitziehen.

Bei Malfoy und Zabini

„Hey, Blaise, geh doch schon mal zurück und sieh nach, ob die anderen Slyth's sich benehmen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich will noch kurz was nachsehen und dann komme ich nach. Warte aber nicht!", befahl Draco.

Zabini gehorchte und ging zurück zur Seifertova 91. Malfoy ging weiter, als er eine ihm bekannte Stimme hörte: „...Lassen Sie mich los!"

War das nicht Potter? Leise schleichend bog er um die Ecke und sah, wie ein Mann den hilflosen Gryffindor mitzog.

Harry trat nach dem Mann, aber er war ihm körperlich einfach unterlegen. Jetzt versuchte er es mit Beißen und Kratzen, aber auch das half nichts. „Aber, aber, Süßer. Wer wird sich denn zieren? Ich wette, du bist einsame Spitze mit dem Mund, du kleine Wildkatze", sprach er in gebrochenem Englisch.

Draco hatte bis jetzt nur beobachtet und sich herangeschlichen. Dann riss er den Fremden an der Schulter zurück und rammte seine Faust in dessen Magen. Harrys Angreifer keuchte überwältigt, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Draco setzte noch mal nach, sodass der andere auf dem kalten dreckigen Steinboden landete.

Harry währenddessen beobachtete die Szene zwar, doch verstand er nichts von dem, was er sah, denn der Schock war im Moment noch greifbar. Der Gryff kauerte sich an die nahe gelegene Säule, fernab von dem Mann und Draco.

Der Fremde stand auf und stürzte sich auf den Blonden, doch er hatte damit gerechnet und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Er drehte sich zu Harry um, sah wie eine der Prostituierten Harry wieder näher kam. Kurzerhand ging er zu Harry, zog ihn hoch, umfasste seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Links neben ihnen fuhr ein Zug ein. Sie gingen durch einen langen Gang und waren dann in einer Vorhalle, in der es einen Kiosk und weitere Stände gab.

Draco ging allerdings weiter, seine Mimik war wie immer eiskalt, als sie endlich aus dem Bahnhof draußen waren und sich erst mal auf eine der Bänke setzten.

„Sag mal, Potter hast du sie noch alle? Dich so auf dem Jugendstrich herumzutreiben, was hast du da gesucht, hä?", schimpfte der Slytherin.

„Aber ich... ich wusste doch nicht... ich", Harry brach ab und sackte in sich zusammen.

Draco sah zum allerersten Mal Harry Potter, den jungen Mann und nicht den Helden. Er schnaubte und zerrte Harry zur nächsten Straßenbahn, um mit ihm zurück zu ihrem Hotel zu fahren.

Während der ganzen Zeit schwiegen sie, bis sie die Tür zum Innenhof passierten. Ron und Hermine saßen auf einer Bank und küssten sich. Er bemerkte allerdings nicht, dass Malfoy stehen geblieben war.

Der Blonde keifte Harry an: „Pass doch auf, du Idiot! Hast du heute nicht schon genug angestellt?"

Harry schaute Malfoy empört an und knurrte: „Was kann ich dafür, dass Mister Wichtig stehen bleibt!"

Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen und dachte Der Schock sitzt wohl doch nicht so tief. 

Aber kurz nachdem Harry ihn angeknurrt hatte, machte er wieder ein trauriges Gesicht, ließ die Schultern hängen und ging ohne auf seine knutschenden Freunde zu achten hoch auf ihr Zimmer.

Der Slytherin sah ihm hinterher. „Schämt ihr euch gar nicht?", blaffte er das Pärchen an, „Nehmt auch mal Rücksicht auf Harry!"

Hab ich gerade Potter Harry genannt? Aber warum auch nicht? , dachte er.

Hermine und Ron blickten hoch und sahen Malfoy verwirrt an. „Du hast uns gar nichts zu sagen, außerdem siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?", meckerte der Rothaarige.

Hermine stieß ihn an und zeigte nach oben, wo ein tieftrauriger Harry Potter stand, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Man hörte nur noch die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Malfoy sah die anderen beiden verachtend an und folgte Harry. Dieser lag mittlerweile zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Spezial thanks to: DiamondOfOcean unsrer Beta **knuddel**

Dank auch an:

natsucat

Morgana-sama

SammyBN: hihi… ja das war schon eine gute Stelle lach ich hoffe dieses Kapi hat dir auch gefallen, ist wohl etwas dramatischer als die letzten beiden :) dich ganz doll knuddel

Moosi&pluesch


	4. Das Tanzende Haus

Vorwort: Lang ist es her seufz aba Moosi hat sich endlich hingesetzt bzw. sie hat es getan, weil ich es nicht wollte, wegen dieser Zitrone da unten, ach ja, da kommen wir zu den Warnungen:

Autoren: the-memory-remains und Moosi

Teile: 4/7(+)

Warnings: Slash, LEMON!

Pairings: HP/DM…

Beta: DiamondOfOcean

Kapitel 4: Das Tanzende Haus

Das Zimmer war still, als Draco hineinkam. Er sah Harry auf dem Bett liegend und aus dem Fenster starrend. Zabini war wohl noch bei Nott. Der Blonde seufzte lautlos und setzte sich auf seine Hälfte des Bettes. Minutenlang herrschte Stille. Aber dann fasste der Slytherin einen Entschluss: „ Du, Potter? Wir sollten morgen vielleicht mal an unserem Projekt weiterarbeiten."

Harry schwieg weiterhin. „ Okay, dann fahren wir morgen hin!", beschloss er.

Vor seinen Augen fing Draco an, sich umzuziehen. Dann legte er sich hin und schaute Harry an, der aussah, als ob er mit offenen Augen schlafen würde.

„Danke!", flüsterte Harry fast lautlos, doch Draco hatte ihn verstanden und nickte.

Endlich schloss der Gryffindor seine Augen und der Slytherin tat es ihm gleich. Irgendwann kam Blaise, mit Theodore im Schlepptau, laut lachend an. Als er jedoch sah, dass sein Kumpel und der Goldjunge schon friedlich schliefen, schickte er Nott weg und legte sich auch hin. Nun fehlte nur noch Ron. Dieser saß immer noch mit Mine unten im Hof. Sie unterhielten sich leise.

Als der Weasley-Junge dann auch endlich hochkam - es war schon lang Zapfenstreich gewesen - fand er die anderen schlafend vor. Er runzelte die Stirn, kratzte sich am Kopf und sah verwundert auf das Doppelbett. Sein Verdacht verhärtete sich zunehmend, schon beim Anblick fand er irgendwie, dass es schon passte.

Harry lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und Malfoy lag gar nicht mal weit weg, er konnte Harry sogar berühren. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich ins Bett.

In the morning

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry als Erster wach, er gähnte herzhaft und richtete seine Brille, die er vergessen hatte abzunehmen.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er sich orientierte und die Geschehnisse des Vortags in Erinnerung kamen. Bei diesen Gedanken begann er zu zittern. Dann erschrak er sich, da das andere Gewicht auf dem Bett verschwand und an ihm vorbei ins Bad ging. Verträumt sah er ihm hinterher.

Ron, der nun auch langsam aufwachte, blickte seinen Kumpel an. „Morgen", murmelte dieser. Aber Harry hörte ihn nicht. Immer noch dachte er an die warme helfende Hand von Malfoy.

Jemand klopfte energisch und laut an die Tür und holte Harry somit aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sprang erschrocken auf und lief zur Türe. Hektisch drehte er den Schlüssel und riss die Tür auf. Vor ihm stand Snape, missgelaunt und mit dunklen Rändern unter den Augen.

„Potter! Sind alle wach? Gut. In einer halben Stunde ist Frühstück", keifte er grummelnd und machte sich von dannen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor.", grüßte Harry, aber Snape war schon weg.

Nun tappte er zurück, schaute ins „Schlafzimmer", fand nicht, was er suchte und klopfte folglich an die hässlich gelbe Badezimmertür. „Komm da raus, Malfoy. Da hilft stylen auch nicht. Davon wird deine Schlangenfresse nicht schöner."

Doch im gleichen Moment bereute Harry, was er gesagt hatte. Draco öffnete wütend die Tür und begegnete grünen tieftraurigen Augen, sogleich entspannten sich seine Züge. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr schöner werden kann, weil ich schon der Bestaussehendste bin!", schnarrte der Slytherin und streifte Harry beim Vorbeigehen.

Harry schloss sich erst mal im Bad ein und setzte sich auf den Klodeckel. Er starrte fünf Minuten lang die Dusche an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Frühstück in weniger als einer halben Stunde anfangen würde. Nach einer Katzenwäsche sprang er in seine Kleidungsstücke, raste hinaus und zog sich seine Schuhe an. „Ich geh zum Frühstück!", antwortete der Gryffindor auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Zimmergenossen.

Der Schwarzhaarige griff sich seinen Schlüssel vom Küchentisch Erklärung(pluesch): das ist eine kleine Mini-wohnung, wo auch eine kleine Mini-Küche ist und rannte zur Tür, um sie aufzureißen.

„Mach schon, Potter! Ich will auch noch was essen!", schnurrte Draco hinter ihm. Gemeinsam rauschten sie davon. „Nanu!", meinte Zabini erstaunt. Dann schaute er zu Ron, der genauso verwirrt schaute und dann gähnend ins Bad trottete. Blaise blieb allein zurück. Da stimmt doch was nicht. Auch gestern. Sie lagen schon seelenruhig in ihren Betten, als ich mit Nott kam. 

Beim Frühstück

„Potter! Nun entscheid dich endlich, was du essen willst. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", meckerte Malfoy mal wieder.

„Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit der Tages, deswegen sollte man sich gut überlegen, was man isst", belehrte Harry den Slytherin, nahm sich dann aber eine Scheibe Schwarzbrot, Butter und etwas von den Gurken, da ihm Marmelade zu süß war und der Aufschnitt widerlich aussah.

Harry setzte sich auf ein beiges Sofa neben der Tür an einen kleinen Tisch. Der Slytherin griff wahllos nach einem Brötchen und Marmelade. Er stand einige Momente mit dem Teller in der Hand in der Gegend und beäugte alle mit einem kritischen Blick. Nach einem letzten verstohlenen Blick, mit dem er sich versichern wollte, dass auch ja niemand guckte, setzte er sich vorsichtig neben Harry.

„Was glotzt du so, Po... Harry? Sieh zu, wir müssen los. Außerdem müssen wir reden!", schnarrte Dray ruhig und so, dass es keiner hören konnte.

Ruhig und friedlich nebeneinander sitzend aßen beide ihr Frühstück. Harry war als Erster fertig und wollte gerade aufstehen, doch der Slytherin hielt ihn sanft zurück. „Warte, bis ich auch fertig bin oder hast du kein Benehmen?", seufzte Draco.

Über Dracos Verhalten verwirrt setzte er sich wieder hin und beobachtete die anderen, die alle noch sehr verschlafen waren.

Im Augenwinkel aber linste er zu Draco, der ihn unverhohlen angrinste. Was ist nur los mit ihm? Er nennt mich beim Vornamen! Und... wieso müssen wir reden? Worüber denn? Gestern? Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Blonde ihn antippte.

„So, jetzt können wir gehen!", meinte dieser seelenruhig und freundlich zu dem Gryffindor. Der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen und erhob sich wortlos, um seinen Teller wegzubringen.

Der Slyth tat es ihm nach. Schweigend gingen sie zurück. In dem kleinen Innenhof kamen ihnen Ron und Hermine entgegen. Harry nuschelte nur ein leisen „Morgen" und ging die Treppe weiter hoch.

Er hatte keine Lust, mit ihnen zu reden, sie würden nur dumme, nervige Fragen stellen und wissen wollen, was mit ihm los war. Er wusste es ja selber nicht, nur dass Malfoy im Moment der Angenehmste war, weil dieser keine Fragen stellte. Noch nicht!

„Was hat er?", fragte Hermine an Draco gerichtet.

„Das geht euch nichts an. Wenn ihr seine Freunde wärt, wüsstet ihr es!", brüllte Malfoy gehässig und folgte „seinem" (hihi) Gryffindor hinauf.

Bei ihm angekommen sah er zu, wie Harry gerade mit trauriger Miene die Zimmertür aufschloss. Gemeinsam traten sie ein. Harry ging direkt zu seinem Bett und zog seine Umhängetasche unter dem Bett vor, packte seine Sachen für das Tanzende Haus und stand nun mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht vor dem blonden Eisprinzen.

„Von mir aus können wir los", flüsterte Harry. Er wollte mit seiner Tasche an Malfoy vorbei gehen, doch dieser hielt ihn zurück, indem er sich dem Gryffindor entgegenstellte.

„Halt! Nicht so schnell, Harry!", hielt er ihn auf und stieß ihn sanft zurück in die Wohnung. Dort drückte Draco ihn auf ihr Bett.

„Also, Potter, ähm nein, Harry. Was ist das eigentlich mit Wiesel und Schl... Granger?", fragte der Slytherin. Harry schluckte und sah mit getrübtem Blick zu ihm auf.

Er wollte nicht antworten, aber Dracos durchdringender Blick und Harrys komische Zuneigung zum Blonden bewegten ihn zum Reden: „Ron und Hermine sind zusammen und haben mich vergessen. Außerdem reden sie hinter meinem Rücken über mich, obwohl ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass sie es lassen sollen. Die beiden haben mich einfach enttäuscht, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen jemals verzeihen kann", seufzte er traurig.

Draco nickte stumm und räusperte sich. Er überlegte eine Weile, was er sagen sollte. „Nun gut. Dann sollten wir wohl los."

Draco schnappte sich seine Sachen und Harrys Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Kommst du?"

Harry ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen, während er über den Slytherin nachgrübelte: Warum tut Draco das alles eigentlich für mich? Und seit wann kann ich ihn nicht mehr Malfoy nennen, geschweige denn ihn beleidigen, ohne gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen? Aber er ist auch wirklich nett, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn nur nie richtig gekannt. Doch das wird sich jetzt ändern. 

Der Gryffindor machte große Augen, als sie endlich vor dem Tanzenden Haus standen. Die Sonne prallte auf ihre Körper, weswegen beide ihre Hemden aufgeknöpft hatten. Harry, fast einen Kopf kleiner als Draco, stand vor dem Slytherin. Die Hand hatte er schützend vor den Augen. „Wow!", sprach Harry aus, was Draco dachte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum es das Tanzende Haus genannt wird! Sieh mal, die Fenster sind so kreuz und quer, sie sehen aus, als wenn sie wirklich tanzen würden!", meinte Harry freudig, aber dann ließ er die Schultern hängen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", wollte Draco genervt wissen, wobei er in seinem tiefsten Inneren spürte, dass er nicht ertragen konnte, wenn es Harry schlecht ging. „Ich habe keine Kamera. Ich würde so gerne ein Foto haben", seufzte er.

Aus Dracos Mund konnte man ein leises Lachen hören. „Du bist wirklich eine Nummer für sich, Potter... Harry! Hier, nimm die solange", schnarrte der Sly, während noch immer ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war.

Als er dies allerdings bemerkte, schaute er sich verstohlen um, es könnte ja jemand gesehen haben. „Wirklich? Cool! Danke, Draco!"

Harry schnappte sich die Kamera, die der Slytherin ihm hinhielt. Er strahlte von einem zum anderen Ohr und ging nun näher ran. Der Apparat klickte und auf dem kleinen Bildschirm konnte man das Tanzende Haus erkennen. Natürlich hatte Draco eine der besten Digitalkameras, die es in der Zaubererwelt gab. Es freute ihn, wenn Harry glücklich war. Also folgte er Harry stillschweigend ins Haus hinein. Ein wenig erstaunt blickten sich beide um, da sie in ihrem Buch nicht viel gelesen hatten.

Es erstreckte sich eine kleine Einkaufspassage, sowie ein kleiner Spielzeugladen, als auch Lebensmittel und ein „Betten" – Geschäft befanden sich darin. „Bei Merlin! Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht", gab der blonde Schönling von sich.

„Ja, wow! Komm mit, da ist ein Kleidungsgeschäft. Da muss ich hin!", rief Harry freudig, schnappte sich Draco und zerrte ihn mit. Harry war endlos begeistert, bei jeder neuen Sache freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und ihre Mägen fingen an zu knurren.

„Potter... Harry, warte doch mal, lass uns was essen", befahl der Slytherin und steuerte einen McDonalds an.

„Meinst du, wir sollten dahin, Draco? Die sehen irgendwie seltsam aus. Guck mal, die starren uns an!", gab Harry zu verstehen, der von einem Jungen abgeschreckt war, dessen Zähne ungewöhnlich spitz waren. „Ja, nun komm schon. Ich bestell auch. Was willst du denn?"

Draco ging zu dem Typen, bestellte zwei Menüs und bezahlte diese auch. Er drückte Harry das beladene Tablett in die Hand und dirigierte ihn zu einem freien Tisch. „Mach schon, setz dich endlich", meinte Draco ungeduldig.

Der Gryffindor war total verwirrt, weil sein ehemaliger Erzfeind plötzlich so nett war und er hatte sogar sein Essen bezahlt. Harry kam sofort der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich. „So, lass uns besprechen, wie wir das Haus am besten vorstellen!", sagte der Blonde zu dem immer noch verwirrten Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry biss gerade von seinem Burger ab, schluckte und trank von seiner Cola. „Ähm... hm... wie wäre es, wenn wir...", fing Harry an und ratterte seine Idee wie ein Wasserfall hinunter. „...oder was sagst du dazu? Und dann könnten wir ja noch..." Er ließ Draco nicht zu Wort kommen. Der Slytherin aß seelenruhig und betrachtete Harry leicht schmunzelnd. Irgendwie ist er süß, wie er redet und sich freut. 

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, durchstreiften sie noch weiterhin das Tanzende Haus, nicht bemerkend, dass es schon lange dunkel war und sie keiner Person mehr begegneten. Als dann noch das Licht ausging, blieben die beiden erschrocken stehen.

„Draco? Ich... ich kann nichts mehr sehen. Haben die uns etwa eingeschlossen?", wisperte der Gryffindor ein wenig ängstlich.

Draco packte Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn mit. „HALLO? IST HIER JEMAND!", schrie er, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch es blieb still.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „Lumos!", doch nichts geschah.

Es war immer noch dunkel. Dann versuchte es Draco. Auch bei ihm passierte nichts. „Mist, verdammter! Warum zum Teufel passiert nichts?", fluchte der Blonde.

Harry wirkte nachdenklich: „Entweder Dumbledore hat eine Sperre gezaubert oder aber das Tanzende Haus umgibt eine Blockade..."

„Da bleibt uns ja nichts anderes übrig, als hier zu übernachten!", sprach Draco.

Harry nickte, doch konnte der Blonde ja nichts sehen, also sagte er: „Ja." Sie durchstreiften das Haus, doch konnten nichts entdecken. Niemand außer ihnen befand sich noch in diesem Gebäude. Draco hatte Harry immer noch bei der Hand genommen, aber keiner von beiden merkte es wirklich.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein Geräusch, erschrocken klammerte sie der Gryffindor an den anderen. „W...w...was ist das?" Abermals erklang das Geräusch, nun aber näher, so konnten sie auch heraushören, dass es sich um ein Flattern handelte.

„Draaaaaaacoooooo!", sagte Harry panisch und übertrieben langgezogen.

„Ist es das, was ich denke, was es ist?" Seine Umklammerung wurde fester.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, sind nur ein paar Vögelchen, die irgendwann reingeflogen sind und nicht wieder rauskommen", erklärte der Blonde.

Harry beruhigte sich und als er bemerkte, dass er den Slytherin umklammerte, entfernte er sich schnell von ihm und räusperte sich. „Wir sollten am besten weitersuchen", meinte Draco.

Sie gingen also wieder weiter, doch waren ihre Sinne nun geschärft. Trotzdem konnte keiner von beiden sehen. So tapsten sie in der Dunkelheit umher. Plötzlich stieß Harry gegen etwas, er schwankte bedrohlich. Er krallte sich an das Naheliegendste und dies war nun mal Draco.

Aber der Blonde hatte damit nicht gerechnet und beide fielen. Harry voran auf einen weichen Hintergrund. Sie waren wahrscheinlich auf eines der Betten gefallen. Harry spürte den warmen Körper über sich, dessen Schwere er spürte, genauso wie den schnellen Herzschlag.

Durch den Gryffindor schnellten Blitze; dort, wo der Blonde ihn berührte, kribbelte es und die Wärme des Slys ging auf ihn über. Harrys Atem ging schnell, als Draco sich leicht aufrichtete, sich also bewegte, wurde Harrys Herzschlag noch schneller. Dadurch, dass sie nichts sehen konnten, spürten sie intensiver. Harrys Mund entfloh ein ganz zartes Stöhnen, das kaum hörbar war, doch Draco vernahm es. Harry macht mich verrückt! Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss es wagen. Er lehnte sich noch ein Stück vor, konnte Harrys Atem fühlen, als er seine Lippen auf Harrys drückte.

So weich , dachte Draco.

Es war ein ganz unschuldiger Kuss, doch brachte er ihn, Harry, zum Zittern. Es war der erste nach dem Fiasko mit Cho und er fühlte sich um so vieles besser an. Er seufzte an Dracos, doch entzog er sich dem nicht, denn nun wagte sich die flinke Zunge des Slytherin vor, leckte über Harrys Unterlippe. Er knabberte an ihr und hoffte, dass sein Betteln erhört werden würde. Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Anschlag, er dachte, es würde explodieren. Fast automatisch umschlag er ihn mit seinen Armen, um den Slytherin noch intensiver spüren zu können. Die Stille wurde nur durch das gelegentliche Flügelschlagen der Vögelchen und dem Seufzen der beiden Küssenden unterbrochen.

Es ist falsch, aber ich kann nicht anders! , waren die Gedanken des blonden Schönlings. Sein Verstand und die Vernunft in ihm waren nicht stark genug, gegen die unbändige Leidenschaft, die der einerseits starke Gryffindorheld, andererseits aber so verletzlich und schutzbedürftigen Jungen unter ihm entfachte, ankämpfen.

Es machte ihn schier verrückt, die weichen warmen Lippen sowie die schüchterne Zunge, die mit ihm spielte. Er küsste sich vom Mund über die Wange, zu Harrys Ohr, an dem er neckisch knabberte. Doch dort hielt er sich nicht lange auf, wanderte zu Harrys Hals, der keuchen musste, als Draco eine besonders empfindliche Stelle fand, an die er sich festsaugte. Harrys Herzschlag raste, sein ganzer Körper schien zu verbrennen, er konnte nichts denken, genoss nur die liebevollen Berührungen, die ihm geschenkt wurden.

Der Blonde ließ seine Hände wandern, knöpfte langsam das Hemd des anderen auf. Er tastete Harrys stählernen Körper ab, massierte ihn oder strich hauchzart darüber. Langsam und darauf bedacht, Harry nicht zu verschrecken, hauchte er ihn einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Lippen und widmete sich dann Harrys Brustwarzen, die wie zarte Knospen von seinem Körper abstanden. Der Gryffindor wand sich unter ihm, lehnte sich gegen den anderen Körper. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, immer wieder keuchte er. Draco war schon dabei, Harrys Hose aufzumachen, als er sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken unter einem knurrenden Harry wiederfand. Der Gryffindor saß auf seinen Lenden, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl für ihn, denn es war schon beträchtlich eng in seiner Hose, doch nun auch das Gewicht darauf ließ ihn schier verrückt werden. „Nichts da...", grollte Harry und riss dem Slyth an seinem Hemd, wollte er ja nicht als Einziger nackt liegen, während Dray noch komplett angezogen war.

Seine Finger zitterten, es war ihm unmöglich, die klitzekleinen Knöpfe, durch die mikroskopischen Schlitze zu kriegen, deswegen riss er das Hemd kurzerhand entzwei. Mein Hemd! ... Ist mir scheiß egal! , dachte Dray, als Harry ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, dabei bewegte er die Hüften und rieb über dessen harten Stahl. Dracos Mund entfloh ein Stöhnen und er verfluchte im Moment den Stoff ihrer Hosen. Harry erkundete schüchtern den anderen Körper und nahm alles Mögliche wahr, wie eine kleine Narbe unter der rechten Brustwarze des Blonden, sowie das Sixpack, mit dem er schon in der Straßenbahn Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

Draco kam schon gar nicht richtig zu Atem, so extrem reagierte er auf Harrys hauchzarte Berührungen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dieses lodernde Feuer der Leidenschaft, das ganz besonders in seiner unteren Region pulsierte, seine Erektion immer größer werden ließ. Und ehe er sich versah lag er nur noch in Boxershorts unter ihm. Dies schien ihn wieder einigermaßen klarer zu sehen, denn er pinnte ihn auf den weichen Boden, indem er sich umdrehte. „Nichts da! Ich lieg oben!", knurrte er, während er Harry die Hose vom Leib riss, sie einfach wegschleuderte.

Blind tastete sich Draco mit den Lippen von Harrys Mund herunter zu seinen Brustwarzen, denen er sich ausgiebig widmete, doch dann küsste er sich in südlichere Regionen. Der Slytherin stupste mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Bauchnabel, was ein Stöhnen hervorrief. Der Schwarzhaarige bäumte sich dem entgegen. Sein Körper kribbelte wie verrückt, es war eine süße Qual, da Draco wirklich alles erkundete, außer sich endlich Harrys aufmerksamkeitsbedürftigen Stelle zu widmen.

„Bitte...", keuchte Harry abgehackt.

„Was denn?", grinste der Blonde teuflisch, was Harry zwar nicht sehen, aber hören konnte.

Doch ehe Harry antworten konnte, legte der Slytherin seine Hand auf die Shorts des Grünäugigen und rieb auf und ab. Harry stöhnte laut auf, seine Stimme klang rau. Dies heizte Dray noch mehr an und er rieb schneller, dann entledigte er sich und Harry von ihren Boxershorts. Er küsste ihn nun wieder auf den Mund, wobei ihre Erektionen gegeneinander rieben. „Oh Gott!", stöhnte der Blonde, rieb immer stärker, er spürte, dass er es kaum noch aushalten konnte, aber war Harry bereit dazu? War er überhaupt schon bereit zu diesem Schritt? Aber dann übermannte ihn ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, er fühlte, wie sehr der Gryff zitterte, aber auch er tat es.

„Harry... ich...", keuchte Draco.

„Tu es einfach", sprach Harry mit einem Stöhnen auf seinen Lippen.

„Harry, ich... weiß nicht...",zögerte er, aber seine Finger wanderten schon nach unten.

Ganz vorsichtig drückte er einen Finger gegen den Muskelring, aber da er spürte, dass es so nichts werden würde, hielt er Harry seinen Mittelfinger gegen den Mund. Der Grünäugige öffnete ihn und begann daran zu saugen. Danach führte der Blonde einen Finger zu Harrys „Loch". Während er sanft dagegen drückte, bemerkte er, dass der Gryffindor sich versteifte, um dem entgegenzusetzen, nahm er Harrys Mund in Beschlag.

Abgelenkt von dem Kuss spürte er kaum, dass Dracos Finger nun bis zum Anschlag drinnen war. Der Sly beendete den Kuss und widmete sich ganz seinem Finger, den er langsam zu bewegen begann. Harry durchzuckte es. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, doch nach einer Weile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und bäumte sich dagegen.

„Aaaaah, Draaaaaaaaaay! Tu´s jetzt... ah... endlich!", stöhnte der Gryff.

Draco konnte nicht sprechen, zu sehr war er gefangen in den Klängen, die der andere von sich gab. Oh, ich liebe dieses Stöhnen! 

Draco tat, was Harry wollte. Er positionierte sich, stieß ganz langsam in Harry und stöhnte rau. Auch der Kleinere stöhnte, aber aus Schmerz, sogar eine Träne rann an seiner Wange hinab und ein Schluchzen entkam seinem Mund. Das Gefühl war so intensiv, eine Mischung aus Glück, Schmerz, Lust und Leidenschaft. Draco hielt still, küsste Harry und redete liebevoll auf ihn ein. Er legte so viel Gefühl wie es nur ging in seine Küsse.

Dann begann er, sich wieder zu bewegen. Stöhnen und Keuchen, sowie kleine Schreie hallten in dem dunklen Gebäude wieder, bis ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei gellte. Draco stieß ein letztes Mal zu, spürte eine heiße Flüssigkeit an seinem Bauch und er pumpte seinen Saft in Harrys Körper. Erschöpft brach er über dem anderen zusammen. Mit letzter Kraft legte er sich neben den Gryff und zog ihn in eine beschützende Umarmung, da er völlig durch den Wind war. Er bedeckte sie beide und sie schliefen nebeneinander ein.

TBC

Dank geht an alle Leser und die, die reviewen:

Silithiel und natsucat !


End file.
